


一个不开车的ABO

by Bersarker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: 岛田兄弟ABO
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada





	1. Chapter 1

岛田源氏是个Beta。  
在他还是岛田家的小少爷的时候，源氏就无比庆幸自己的性别。这意味着他和身为Alpha的半藏之间绝对不会发生为了继承家族而手足相残的剧情，由更具野心和侵略性的Alpha来继承家族向来是他们这个世界中不成文的规定——虽然他最后还是死在了最不想以武器相对的哥哥的刀下。  
在他成为了守望先锋的半智械忍者之后，源氏就更加喜欢作为一个Beta的自己了。没有任何信息素也感受不到任何信息素的机械忍者永远是黑夜中令人闻风丧胆的鬼魅，Alpha和Omega的气味无法影响他，也永远无法发现隐匿在阴影中的他，源氏就像是夜晚的一部分。   
源氏从小就充分地体会到身为Beta的这一优势。

似乎天生就是一名忍者的岛田家小少爷永远是令所有护卫头疼的存在，从来没人能知道他是什么时候从重重护卫的岛田家宅中溜出去又是什么时候溜回来的，抓到小少爷的行踪也一度成为了岛田家的忍者的一项训练。至于源氏则是照旧每个晚上溜出岛田家，小时候是为了游戏厅，长大后则是各种风月场所。  
岛田家的小少爷就在这种堪称糜烂的生活中过了十年，唯一令源氏头疼的是半藏，他的兄长似乎有一种特殊的能力，总是能发现隐藏在夜色中的他。从小时候的每天在他的院子里等着逮住想偷溜去游戏厅的弟弟，到长大后对沾着一身女人气息悄悄潜入岛田家的源氏失望的眼神——这个时刻总是让源氏十分尴尬与说不清的难受。好在半藏在那时已经接手了岛田家的大部分事务，不再像小时候那样有空天天在院子里等他了，这个发现一度让源氏松了一口气的同时心里却莫名失落。  
源氏在不知第几次被半藏逮住之后曾缠着半藏，问他为什么总是能发现自己，而半藏的回答总是四个字——“学艺不精。”源氏也曾为此发奋训练自己的潜行技能，并且每天晚上试图从兄长的手中溜出岛田家，没有一次成功过，但源氏就是乐此不疲。这似乎成了他和半藏之间独特的游戏，直到半藏开始逐渐接手岛田家的事务，源氏被抓的次数越来越少。到后来，不管是去游戏厅还是去那些地方鬼混，半藏都没有再出现在他的院子里，似乎已经放弃了这个不成器的弟弟——源氏曾相信这是因为半藏忙于家族事务，但是在无数次看到半藏失望的眼神之后自己也开始不确定起来。  
到后来，源氏已经可以在岛田家的任何地方肆意出入，而半藏也许久没有在夜晚抓捕自己的幼弟，源氏终于意识到半藏之所以能发现他绝对不是因为什么“学艺不精”——他已经可以在暗部来去自如，却依旧无法在不惊动半藏的情况下潜入兄长的房间。他想问半藏到底是为什么，但他猛然发现自己和兄长已经许久没再交流过，他已经不再是那个每天晚上被半藏抓住后还可以向哥哥撒娇的年龄了，甚至已经忘了该用什么样的姿态面对越来越疏离的兄长。  
他更加频繁地出入那些风月场所，频繁到岛田家的长老们都已经无法忍受小少爷的轻浮浪荡，但半藏依旧没有出现。那个晚樱下仰头望着刚站上围墙的他的身影仿佛是源氏最不真实的记忆，那些伴随着夜风与樱花气息的记忆仿佛从来只是他的幻想。  
半藏的种种行为都在诉说这一个事实——他的兄长已经完全放弃了这个无法管教的幼弟。  
源氏有些厌倦了这样的游戏，厌倦了岛田家永远不知道他在何时离去的守卫，厌倦了半藏眼睛里掩饰不住的失望。  
但他知道自己永远无法离开岛田家，永远无法逃离半藏——他的兄长永远知道他藏在黑夜的哪个角落。  
半藏是将他拴在岛田家的唯一一条锁链，他注定无法斩断，也不想斩断。  
但他还是想赌，以自己的生命为赌注，证明他的兄长是否还在意他的弟弟的存在。

他赢了。  
在兄长不敢置信的眼睛里源氏看到了自己满足的笑容。  
半藏悲痛或是后悔的吼声他已经听不到了。哥哥还在意他，这就足够了。源氏闭上了眼睛。  
而他，也终于从岛田家这个笼子中解脱了。

源氏身上有一种特殊的气息。  
岛田半藏永远不会告诉他的幼弟这才是他总是能发现隐藏在夜色中的他的原因。  
那种气味像是雨后缓缓生长的青草，很淡，但足以让半藏发现躲在各种地方的源氏。  
然后半藏发现似乎只有他能闻到源氏身上的气味，他曾亲眼看着十岁的弟弟从一个又一个守卫的身后头顶滑过，而那些守卫却对近在咫尺的源氏浑然不觉。  
半藏知道源氏是Beta，他也不知到为什么身为Beta的弟弟身上会有信息素的味道——不是来自外界，不是来自源氏曾接触过的某个人，就是来自于源氏自己，半藏很确定；他也不知道为什么只有他能闻到，甚至连源氏自己也对自己身上的气味毫无察觉。但半藏对这一发现很满足。  
他的弟弟的气味，只有他自己能闻到就足够了。

岛田家很少有Omega，Omega对于以Alpha为主要成员的黑道家族来说永远是一个不稳定因素，普通成员也禁止将Omega带入岛田家。  
半藏见到的第一个Omega是他的母亲，早已被标记了的母亲身上没有任何书上说的“能使Alpha不由自主地被吸引”的气味，只有一种淡淡的、几乎被房间里的熏香盖过的樱花气息，这是少年半藏对Omega的全部印象。而随着年龄的增加，半藏逐渐开始注意到岛田家一些成员身上偶尔会沾着的气息——那是一丝十分旖旎的香味，与雄性Alpha的信息素混合在一起变成了一种让半藏十分不适的气味，没有半分吸引力可言。即使是后来亲眼面对过了不少Omega，半藏心中那种对Omega气息的不适仍然没有半点衰减。恰恰相反，Omega身上散发出的信息素远比那时他在家族成员身上闻到的要浓郁许多，与Omega脸上的脂粉一样如油彩般厚重。半藏甚至见过发情期的Omega，那种浓郁的信息素一直萦绕在他的鼻尖，让他几欲反胃。  
家族内的医师对他的诊断是“信息素接收器过于灵敏”，因此他才能闻到一般的Alpha基本闻不到的被标记的Omega的信息素，以及沾在别的Alpha身上的Omega气息。虽然目前看来这个过于灵敏的接收器似乎只针对Omega，对于接收Alpha的信息素则没有任何影响，医师的建议是可以做一个小手术，让他的嗅觉回到Alpha的正常水平，半藏拒绝了。  
他不知道他能闻到源氏的气息是不是由于过于灵敏的信息素接收器，即使他知道多半无关——对于其他的Beta半藏没有任何反应，但他还是不愿冒着感觉不到源氏的风险做这个手术——而且Omega对他失去了吸引力，这也许并不是一件坏事。  
岛田家少主对Omega天生没有兴趣的消息很快就在周围传开了，前来商谈业务的合作对象开始自觉让商谈地点远离Omega集聚的地方，岛田家的成员在面见少主时也开始注意身上可能带有的气味。半藏开始很少能闻到Omega的信息素——除了某些无法避开的场地  
以及源氏的身上。

源氏的气息与半藏见过的那些Omega完全不同，也没有Alpha的侵略性。那是一种能让半藏不自觉地放松然后沉浸其中的气味，有点像小时候在母亲那里闻到的淡淡樱花，但母亲的气息给半藏的感觉是温暖，而源氏的则是一种完全不同的清新。  
半藏从小就对源氏的信息素十分敏感，小时候天天等在源氏的院子里很大一部分原因是因为半藏喜欢源氏的气息，而源氏似乎将这当成了某种潜行游戏，半藏也乐得陪他玩忍者扮演。  
但随着半藏的年龄逐渐增大，岛田家的事务开始渐渐转移到半藏的手上。半藏知道这是身为岛田家少主从出生起就注定的义务，并且没有任何障碍地接受了它，只是有些遗憾陪源氏玩他们之间的小游戏的时间越来越少了，而源氏似乎也在他的不知不觉中也已经不再是那个会缠着他问自己哪里露出了破绽的少年了。  
第一次遇到半夜偷偷回到岛田家的源氏纯粹是一次意外。半藏在对方出现的瞬间就感受到了那股令他舒适的青草气息，几乎是下意识地露出一个微小的笑容望向那个人即将出现的方向，然而下一秒半藏就感受到了夹杂在潮湿的青草气息中萦绕不散的栀子香味——那是少年时期在家族中某个成员身上闻到的那种，专属于Omega的气息。在同一时间，源氏那张还带着一丝稚气的脸就出现在了墙上。  
飘落的晚樱，吹动发梢的夜风，蹲在墙上的青年，一切都与那时候如此相似。在半藏的眼里，一切却都完全不同了。看着弟弟有些尴尬的脸，半藏知道自己的眼睛里是掩饰不住的失望，没有任何询问，没有一丝犹豫，半藏转身离开了还在绞尽脑汁编造借口的源氏，没有看到身后的弟弟眼睛里不加掩饰的失落。  
被抓住一次之后源氏开始变本加厉地出入于那些场所，长老们都开始有怨言，抓不到神出鬼没的源氏就转而向家主施压。父亲没有任何表示，半藏虽然不解，但也默认放纵了源氏的“自甘堕落”。  
源氏有时候会在夜晚潜进他的院子——自以为十分完美地瞒过了兄长的眼睛，实际上在出现在院子里的瞬间身上的气息就已经暴露了他的存在。那时候的源氏身上没有任何不属于他的气息——他比任何人都清楚半藏对Omega信息素的厌恶，事实上即使是后来半藏偶尔见到从外面回来的源氏也基本没有在对方身上闻到Omega的气息，但是那种酒与脂粉混合在一起的气味从未在他身上消失过。自家弟弟仿佛是为了迎合哥哥的口味再也没有找过Omega——这也是照顾到了他的感受吗？半藏有些自嘲。  
对源氏的放纵岛田家的所有人都有目共睹，就像是一根被越压越紧的弹簧，在父亲还在时尚能用父亲的威信强压下去，而父亲一走，那些被压制的不满与怨气就仿佛决堤般瞬间爆发了出来——尤其是在源氏被发现试图逃离岛田家之后。

长老们的怨气已经到达了临界点，半藏不得不做出应对措施。他不相信岛田家那些忍者能抓住试图逃离岛田家的源氏——除了他没有人能发现他弟弟的行踪。但当源氏亲口给了他肯定的回答之后半藏还是在一瞬间感觉到了胸口的抽痛。  
他不知道源氏这么想离开岛田家，这么想离开他——在半藏为了他背起了长老们的所有怨言，极力压下了那些针对他的言论之后，在半藏已经如此放纵他的情况下，还是想要从他的身边逃开。  
“要么杀了我离开岛田家，要么死在我的刀下。”  
举刀的时候半藏在源氏的眼睛里看到了惊愕与释然，那一闪而过的满足没有逃过半藏的眼睛，却也让他的心脏更加抽痛。  
你就这么想要离开我吗，源氏？甚至在条件是杀了我的情况下？  
半藏闭上了眼睛。  
那是他和源氏从能拿刀以来打得最痛快的一场，半藏有些惊讶源氏在夜夜出入于风月场疏于练习的情况下仍然能在他的手底下坚持这么久，每一次的交锋之后半藏发现自己的心脏在隐隐作痛的同时竟然还有一种奇怪的骄傲与自豪感。  
因为这是他的弟弟啊，这是他的源氏啊——  
不过这一切都该结束了。  
竜が我が敌を喰らう  
半藏从未想过有一天会对源氏使用这招，他知道源氏有方法克制这一招并且将它送还给他——他的弟弟总是如此令他骄傲。  
一切都应该结束了，从此他的弟弟就自由了，离开岛田家吧，源氏。半藏望着那个从小看着长大的身影，眼睛里是毫不掩饰的骄傲。  
但源氏只是站在那里，用一种半藏从未在他身上见过的认真神色看着他，仿佛要将他的身影永远刻在眼底。  
“不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

源氏最终还是自由了。这个世界上从此再也没有能束缚他的东西。  
半藏张开手，掌心里静静地躺着一片柔软的羽毛，他似乎还能从上面感受到那种熟悉的青草气息。

那种再也不会出现在他生命中的气息。

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

半藏又回到了这里。  
他已经离开岛田家多年，但每年的这个时候他都会回到花村——  
他杀死他弟弟的地方。  
这里的一切没变，缺口的刀、打斗的痕迹、以及源氏的血迹，一如半藏亲手杀了他弟弟的那天。  
那些自欺欺人的理由、不得不动手的借口半藏都已经不太记得了。每晚都会重复的梦境到最后只剩下了满手的血液与源氏失去了温度的脸，以及那种已经逐渐淡出了他的记忆的潮湿青草香。  
从那之后半藏就离开了岛田家，跑遍了几乎整个世界锻炼自己的武艺——这永远是个好用的借口，但只有半藏知道自己在找什么。  
源氏已经死了，他在找一个鬼魂，他弟弟的鬼魂。

这些年半藏走遍了所有他能去的地方，见过太多人和事，连信息素都极具侵略性的Alpha、无味也无害的Beta、甜腻得刺鼻的Omega，没有一个与半藏正在寻找的那种有哪怕半分相似。记忆里那种潮湿的青草味再也没有出现过，那在半藏的前半生中独一无二的气息与死在他刀下的源氏一起变成了回忆。  
他已经几乎快要忘记他弟弟的气味了。  
这也不难解释为什么在发现那个连把自己身上的气息清理干净都做不到的小虫子后半藏没有第一时间送上一支箭。  
黑暗中的来访者拥有堪称完美的隐匿技巧——远超在他之前所有试图刺杀半藏的同行，但是不幸的是他遇到了半藏。也许这名陌生的刺客在昨天或是前天刚与他的Omega温存，那些沾在他身上的几乎快要消失的信息素对于其他人来说也许根本无法发觉，但在半藏面前就成了他致命的破绽。  
那种若有似无的气味勾起了半藏的回忆——如果源氏此刻站在他面前，闻起来应该就是这样。也许还会再浓一点——就像是新雨后的绿地般带着潮湿的气息。  
短暂的柔软怀恋后，飞速席卷而来的是一种更加强烈的情绪，愤怒、嫉妒。Alpha的天性让半藏无法压制对这名不知名的刺客的杀意，对方闻起来就像是刚碰过他曾经最疼爱的弟弟，尽管他知道这不可能——源氏的气息太淡，淡到只有在当他本人出现在半藏面前时才能被半藏捕捉到，而且，源氏已经死了。这个倒霉的刺客也许只是碰巧有一个将信息素稀释百倍后闻起来该死地像他弟弟的情人，不过这依然无法降低半藏对他的杀意。  
“派连气息都无法隐藏的半吊子来，也真是太小看我了。”  
半藏没有回头。  
“敢侵入岛田家的底盘，我认可你的胆量。”  
刺客的声音在背后响起，除此之外没有任何其他声音，安静、迅捷——一个完美的潜行者。  
“这里原来就是我家，”半藏睁开眼睛，摸上了身边的弓，“你连这都不知道吗？”  
“当然知道啊，半藏。”  
刺客侧身避开了半藏的第一箭，而半藏也看到了他不请自来的客人——一个机械忍者。  
“你每年都来这里，冒这么大风险祭奠自己杀掉的对手。”  
“你懂什么！”  
“我当然懂。弟弟背叛了家族，杀了他，这是你的职责——你就是这么告诉自己的吧。”  
“这曾是我的职责，也是我的枷锁——但这并不代表我不以他为荣。”  
“你以为你来上香就是以你弟弟为荣？荣誉是要付诸行动的。”  
“你敢教训我什么是荣誉？你甚至不配说出我弟弟名字！”

竜が我が敌を喰らう

之后发生的一切都如此不真实，不真实得像是父亲曾告诉他们的神话故事。  
但是当那个陌生的刺客——他的弟弟、他的源氏摘下面甲时，那双干净得一如少年时代的眼睛就像是从他的梦中走进了现实，带着一脸让他心疼与后悔的伤疤。青草的气息开始变得不再若有似无，那种潮湿的清新环绕着他，一如他记忆中的源氏，无比真实。  
他的弟弟就站在他面前，触手可及。

源氏消失了，在说完一切后，又一次从他面前消失了，只留下一根雀羽。  
半藏始终不能相信这一切。他弟弟已经死了，被他亲手所杀。但他又回来了，带着一身机械的外壳与满脸的伤痕——那是他送给他弟弟的，用他曾以为绝对不会对源氏使用的那一招，而就在今天，他又对那个最不想动用神龙之力的人使用了第二次。  
半藏握着那根柔软的雀羽，想着今天发生的一切，想着他又一次对他弟弟刀剑相向，想着源氏的话。  
“是时候做出选择了，哥哥。”  
他的心在看到源氏摘下面甲之后的脸时就再也无法抑制地抽痛起来，那是他弟弟，被他亲手变成了现在这样的弟弟。歉疚、羞愧与心疼、懊悔混合在一起，他几乎无法面对源氏脸上每一条都由他亲手造成的伤口。  
他想知道在他最疼爱的弟弟身上发生了什么——在半藏以为他已经死在了自己的手下之后，他想问源氏这些年他去了哪里，又是怎么过来的，为什么直到今天才出现在他面前……  
但是源氏消失了，就如他出现时一般，没有任何声息。  
他现在是守望先锋的机械忍者，一名用来对付岛田半藏再好不过的说客，但也是永远让他忍不住心疼的弟弟，  
是那个一直滞留在他心脏最柔软的地方，如逆鳞般禁止任何人触碰的、他的源氏。

半藏发现他了，又一次，在他出现的瞬间就发现了他。  
源氏感觉就像是回到了小时候，他可以瞒过包括父亲在内的所有人的眼睛，但就是无法骗过半藏——即使他现在已经不再是那个总是溜出去玩游戏的少年或者花天酒地的青年，即使他现在全身都包裹在一层金属机甲内，成了连他自己都一度质疑的存在。  
半藏——他的兄长，还是一如既往地抓住了他。  
源氏内心有些久违的小雀跃——自从他从那个被兄长亲手所杀的噩梦中醒来之后他就很久都没有过这种如梦一样久远的小孩子心情了。感觉像是和半藏回到了那个他们之间的小游戏，那个持续了他的整个童年时期的、只有他和兄长知道的小游戏。  
但源氏很快就冷静了下来。他已经不再是半藏的那个岛田源氏了，他接受了新的自己，但是他不知道半藏会不会接受他弟弟现在的样子——如果他还认为自己是他弟弟的话。

就像岛田家大多数成员一样，半藏不喜欢智械——这个遵从着古老传统的家族在某些方面意外的自固封闭。  
与一度沉迷于游戏厅的源氏完全相反，半藏极度反感科技产品——也许是有了源氏这个过度沉迷于现代科技的反面教材的缘故。而在从前的源氏心中，那个向来无所不能的兄长面对现代科技结晶一脸恨不得一箭射穿它的困惑——或者说恼羞成怒的表情也一直十分有趣，这是源氏所掌握的唯一一个可以取笑半藏的弱点——事实上他也确实在这一点上嘲笑了半藏整个少年时期，而半藏的反应总是无可奈何的宠溺。  
他永远是这样，不管源氏做了什么，他的兄长从来没有真的对他生过气，更别说动怒。所以源氏从来不怕半藏——虽然他从心底尊敬、甚至可以说是崇拜自己不管是什么都能做得如此出色完美的兄长，而这也让岛田家生来就关不住的小少爷更加的肆无忌惮。  
知道内情的岛田家成员们说源氏变成了后来的样子有半藏一份“功劳”——当然只是背地里，他们从不敢在岛田家未来的家主面前有哪怕一丝的不敬。源氏听到过不止一次，但他从不在意。他不在意任何除了父亲、母亲与半藏之外的人。  
但他确实有害怕的东西，父亲的怒火与母亲的悲伤，以及最让他不想见到的，半藏的失望。  
半藏很少会对他露出失望的眼神，不管那些人是如何在他的面前说他弟弟的不成大器、难以管教，他的兄长永远不会对他露出失望的表情——源氏曾经是如此地确信。  
半藏喜欢他的幼弟，容忍他、包容他到了一个几乎是溺爱的地步——即使是在最后他们不得不刀剑相向的时候，他可以看到半藏对他挥刀时眼睛里的痛苦与不忍。

但是半藏不喜欢，甚至可以说是厌恶那些没有灵魂的无机生命体。  
——就像他现在的样子。  
源氏不知道半藏会如何看待他，他不知道自己现在还是不是半藏心里那个已经死了的弟弟，他甚至不知道半藏会不会接受他——鉴于就连他自己都花了近十年的时间去接受现在的自己。  
如果半藏不接受他呢？毕竟“岛田源氏”已经死了，他现在是守望先锋的半智械忍者。

源氏摘下了面甲，看着半藏眼睛里的惊愕与不可置信，安静地等待着自己最后的审判。  
“你这样子……是怎么回事……”  
半藏移开了眼睛，视线在他与旁边的空气之间徘徊。  
源氏垂下了眼睑遮住里面的失落，重新戴上了面甲。  
“我已经接受这样的自己了，也原谅了哥哥做的一切。”  
源氏看着始终无法直视他的半藏，只有在面甲后面，他才能装作不介意的姿态坦然面对他已经陷入了混乱的兄长。  
“现在只有你才能原谅自己了，……哥哥。”

源氏走了，留下了明显还有许多问题没有说出口的半藏。他怕自己再呆在半藏身边就会掩饰不住自己的失落与难过。  
就像半藏说的那样，他就是个傻瓜。相信那些从无数个世纪之前传下来的虚无缥缈的神话的傻瓜。  
他感到沮丧，每当他想起半藏回避的眼神，那种几乎快要实质化的失落感就如浪潮般几乎将他淹没。

他以为他已经接受了这一切，但他只是无法接受不被半藏所接受的自己。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中日英三个版本的双龙都看了【十二国语什么的就算了吧】，然而翻译一个比一个蛋疼……英文版的比较有感觉（我喜欢这个弟弟的配音，但是日语版的“阿尼酱”果然还是击中了萌点www半藏的话还是喜欢日语的声优（一口一个欧豆豆不能更戳心窝  
> 以及honor这种词只能意会啊，想了想还是用了“荣誉”这个翻译（想象了一下半藏想起欧豆豆的骄傲脸，这种设定好像也不是不行（“我欧豆豆的屁股，赛高！”（有毒

**Author's Note:**

> ABO不开车还要喂刀子，没错我就是这样的流氓。  
> 其实源氏死了的真相是——“尼桑你不知道你的大招变龙之后我就反不了了吗？！”


End file.
